1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a touch panel, a touch display panel and a repairing method thereof, and more specifically, to a touch panel, a touch display panel and a repairing method thereof having conductive repair marks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic products such as tablet computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), mobile phones, Global Positioning Systems (GPS), and video players are widely combined with touch panels to be communication interfaces of human-machine data, thereby serving as multi-purpose electronic devices.
The touch function of the touch display panel is mainly provided by a touch sensing array. The touch sensing array has a plurality of horizontal sensing pads and a plurality of vertical sensing pads, to respectively sense the horizontal or vertical axis of input positions. However, there is often an open circuit caused by static electricity or scratches in the touch sensing array in the prior art. As long as one of the horizontal sensing pads or vertical sensing pads is broken, the functions of the horizontal sensing pads or vertical sensing pads may not work, therefore leading to breaking of the touch sensing array and reduction of the yield of the touch sensing array. Therefore, a variety of repairing methods of touch display panels are provided by the panel manufacturers for repairing the broken touch sensing array.
The repairing method of touch sensing arrays in the prior art involves forming a repair line between the two broken sensing pads, such that the sensing signals can be transmitted through the repair line and bypass the broken position. However, the material of the sensing pad is usually composed of a transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). Therefore, when forming the repair line, it is difficult for the repairing machines to recognize the position of the transparent sensing pad, resulting in difficulty in alignment. Furthermore, before the repair lines are formed, the protective layer on the sensing pads should be burned through to form contact holes. As the sensing pads are made of transparent materials, laser energy is not easily focused to form contact holes. Consequently, more laser energy is required to form the contact holes. The above problems contribute to the difficulty of repairing touch panels, and a solution is needed to solve these problems.